


little black box

by cameronclaire



Series: 358 Nights [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dubious Morals, First Kiss, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Implied Saix/Xemnas - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Nobodies all have partial amnesia, POV Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Possessive Behavior, Questionable Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronclaire/pseuds/cameronclaire
Summary: Saïx attempts to return an old family heirloom to Axel, and is none too pleased to find him in Roxas' room after hours. Axel's all too happy to play into Saïx's assumptions if it means getting under his skin, and Roxas gets caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 358 Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	little black box

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote while procrastinating my other fic. Doesn't exactly comply with the plot of my other 358 Nights shorts but whatever.

Axel’s obsessed with whatever’s in the little black box. He keeps it tucked in his coat pocket against his chest like Somebodies keep their hearts.

Every once in a while, when he thinks no one is looking, Axel takes it out to turn it over in his hands. Sometimes he slips it open only to snap it back shut like it bit him, a choking sound gargling in his throat. It’s the kind of sound the Heartless make when you impale them.

Axel’s cheeks get pink like Larxene’s when Xigbar whispers in her ear and Axel’s eyes get a little bloodshot like the time Luxord dared Xaldin to eat an entire ghost pepper in one bite. Water had spilled from Xaldin’s eyes and slipped down like Axel’s violet tattoos, but the water doesn’t leave Axel’s eyes, even when his breathing gets so fast Roxas fears he might stop all together and collapse. 

Roxas tried to ask him what was in the box once. He knows better now.

He knows whatever’s in the box is shiny. And he knows that the box came from Saïx. Sort of.

It had been mid-December, and the world outside his castle window was filled with driving sleet instead of rain. Axel had been in Roxas’ room, lounging on the bed. He had offered to help Roxas embellish a report Saïx insisted he redo, but when Roxas had started shivering, Axel had set himself to tending to the fire, dying in its grate, adding fuel and stoking it until it reached a ferocious roar against the ever-present bleak wintery chill that seeped into the quiet castle the way a Shadow seeps into the ground. Soon the room was a much more pleasant climate, and they’d shrugged off their coats before settling on the bed amidst the blankets to pen their corrections. That had been only a good few minutes before the knocking started, a hard staccato hammer that rattled the hinges.

“Fuck,” Axel had said breezily. “Wonder who that could be.” He said it like he already knew and before Roxas could ask, Axel’s hand was on his back, pushing him toward the edge of the bed. “Go on, it’s your room. See what he wants.”

Roxas nodded, sprinting the few yards to the door and cracking it open.

Saïx’s hand met his shoulder and pushed him forcibly. Roxas stumbled a few steps in retreat, an unconscious _“Hey!”_ torn from his throat.

Roxas’ door slammed against the far wall and the water glass on his night stand rang cold and clear. Saïx grasped Roxas’ shoulder and yanked him along as he stalked forward to the edge of the bed.

Saïx stared Axel down. “I’ve been searching for you.”

“Clearly.”

“What do you think will come of this?” Saïx shook Roxas by the shoulder, ignoring the gasp and the hand flying up to claw at his. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get Roxas’ pants around his ankles. Have you come to watch?”

Saïx’s fingers dug further into Roxas’ shoulder. “You’re disgusting.” 

“We’re doing a fucking report for you, Saïx.” Axel waved the paperwork in the air, a white flag. “You rejected the first draft as ‘inadequate,’ ‘sparsely detailed,’ and ‘improbable.’”

“And you’re doing this half-naked, in bed.”

“Not everyone considers paperwork foreplay, but I guess that would be news to you and Xemnas.”

Saïx’s grip on Roxas released, and Roxas huffed through his nose, rubbing at his shoulder. It felt bruised to the bone. 

“Watch your tongue. The Superior is not a forgiving man.” Saïx turned, apparently to take his leave.

“I thought I might let Roxas watch it for me. I think he’ll like what I can do with it.”

Roxas didn’t turn with Saïx, his eyes flicking over to Axel’s, stepping up to the edge of his bed, piping up, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Axel’s expression softened, his hand stretching out to cup Roxas’ face, stroke his cheek. “Nothing, baby. Hush, hush.” 

Saïx whirled around. His eyes flashed yellow, his scar dripped blood. 

“Look.” Axel watched, expressionless, through narrowed eyes, spoke recalcitrant as ever, “Did you just come to see if we needed a condom or do you actually want something?”

“Yes, you depraved piece of filth. I came to make peace. I brought you, I found…” 

Axel ignored the vitriol, climbing off the bed to stand behind Roxas and pulling him back against his chest. His hands settled at Roxas’ waist and then rubbed heat down his hip bones. Roxas squeaked.

“Ugh,” Saïx surged forward, roaring, fingers clawed, gripping at air. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You’re taking a long time about this.” Axel's palm slid to Roxas' silver belt buckle and Roxas stopped breathing.

Saïx went absolutely still. All the rage had seeped out of his voice by the time he spoke again. “Forget it. Here.” Saïx pulled out the little black box and flung it carelessly at Axel and Roxas. 

All Axel’s words fizzled up on his tongue like so many fading embers as he fumbled to catch it. 

“I went back to the Castle recently on reconnaissance. I found some of our personal effects. I believe this used to mean something to you. I thought once you might share it with me, someday. But my heart made me a fool. I want nothing more to do with any of it.”

“What is it?” 

“You don’t remember them, do you? Tell me, is it easier that way?”

“Who?”

“Pathetic. Fucking pathetic.”

Axel had nothing to say to that. 

Saïx stalked back out.

Axel gave Roxas a small push away from the solid stability of his chest, and held the box with trembling fingers. 

Roxas crossed his arms. He felt like the fire had gone out, but a glance to the grate showed it roaring on. Roxas rubbed at his shoulder. “He doesn’t like that we’re friends, does he?”

Axel lowered the box, eyed Roxas. “I’ve been trying to keep you out of it, but so much for that, huh?” His cheer sounded even more hollow than usual. “Seems like he’s been spending his free time jumping to conclusions. Kind of putting the cart before the horse, if you ask me, but… Anyway.” Axel’s free hand squeezed Roxas’ shoulder. “You should be careful around him, Roxas. Say: Yes, sir. No, sir. Do whatever he says. Don’t give him an excuse to take out his problem with me out on you.”

Roxas nodded, and Axel’s hand dropped, his fingers slipping back around the box, glancing down and then back up as Roxas cleared his throat. 

“Those—things—you were saying about me and you, and what you want to… _do_ with me…”

Axel’s smile was murderous. His green eyes burned at his skin like raw ice. “Just wishful thinking, Roxas.” He reached out a hand to ruffle Roxas’ hair. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” 

“But—”

Axel tucked the little black box into the pocket of his standard-issue black pants, and his gaze hit Roxas again, merriment in his taunt, _“But?”_

Roxas clenched his fists. “You won’t even…” Roxas stepped forward, an accusation, “kiss me…” 

“ _I_ won’t even…” Axel leaned back on his palms, his eyebrows arching. “Didn’t realize you were interested in that sort of thing.”

“Yeah. Well…”

“Come here, Roxas.”

Axel’s hand found the small of Roxas’ back and ushered him back against his chest. Fingers spread behind Roxas’ neck, tilting his head up. Axel was inches away and then he wasn’t. He kissed Roxas deeply, tongue plunging in to pet Roxas’ and stroking hard, burning wherever it touched and tasting faintly of salt and copper, but mainly tasting of ash.

Axel pressed Roxas more firmly against him, and it was like standing too close to an open fireplace, every inch of him too hot and solid as brick. Roxas ground back up against him, releasing the softest of moans, and felt Axel chuckle into his mouth. When Axel’s tongue withdrew, he nipped Roxas’ lip instead, and Roxas kissed him all the harder, his fingers clinging desperately to Axel’s chest. 

Roxas was a little short on breath when they separated. 

Axel cocked an eyebrow and wiped saliva from the corner of Roxas’ lip. “Was that alright?” 

“It was really… nice.” 

“Good.” He examined Roxas’ face carefully, stroked his cheek again. “We’ll get to the rest of it some other time.” It didn’t sound like he meant it, but it was hard to tell. Axel heaved a sigh and flexed an arm behind his head, eyes already darting toward the door. “For now, I should probably get outta here.”

“You’re going to go open the little black box. You want to know what he gave you and who it used to belong to.”

“So many questions.” Axel smiled without any emotion to it at all. “Good night, Roxas.” 

Axel left. 

Axel’s obsessed with whatever’s in the little black box. He keeps it tucked in his coat pocket against his chest like Somebodies keep their hearts.

Every once in a while, when he thinks no one is looking, Axel takes it out to turn it over in his hands. Sometimes he slips it open only to snap it back shut like it bit him, a choking sound gargling in his throat. It’s the kind of sound the Heartless make when you impale them.


End file.
